Announcement
by lexjl
Summary: How will JJ feel when she finds out her mom has been dating one of her team members, Includes Will and Henry. A small one shot. I don't own anything


Dave had been nervous about JJ accidently finding out about him seeing her mom. He was aware that JJ knew they had been talking since her wedding and at first it had just been as friends. They had talked about both of their first loves passing away, losing children and anything else that came up. Dave had learned a lot about JJ and hated feeling like he was betraying her.

"Sandy, I think you should tell her." Dave

"I don't think she's going to upset. Jen has always wanted me to be happy and I know that she loves you." Sandy smiling

"I also know that your daughter if finds out be accident, she will make me pay for not telling her truth." Dave smiling

"You act as if my baby girl would seek revenge." Sandy laughing

"Oh, she would and not only her but she would get Garcia to help her at work and Emily outside of work. She could probably convince Alex to help her." Dave shaking his head

"Are you afraid of reaction? Or Jen finding out be accident" Sandy asked

Dave thought about it for a minute, he loved JJ as if she was his own daughter and felt the same way about Emily and Penelope.

"I am afraid that she will feel hurt or betrayed if she finds out be accident." Dave

"Okay, I'll call her tomorrow and see if we can do lunch." Sandy

"Do you think it would be better if we both went?" Dave

"No, I want to tell her alone. I might get Henry to be the buffer." Sandy

/

The next day

"Hey mom" JJ answering her phone

"Hello Jen" Sandy

"You're not at work" JJ asked

"No, I'm in Virginia for a conference tomorrow. I was hoping the two of us could do lunch." Sandy smiling at Dave

"Sure, but why didn't you tell me you were coming. You can stay here." JJ slightly confused as she was watching Will and Henry play.

"I am staying with another co-worker but after lunch I want to see that adorable grandson of mine." Sandy, she hated lying to Jen

"Okay, Will and I are both of for the next week. Can you stay for diner?" JJ asked

"Yes, is there an announcement that is going to be made?" Sandy hinting

"No, I am not." JJ laughing

"Meet me in an hour at Mel's." Sandy

"Yeah, I'll see then." JJ hanging up the phone

/

JJ turned around to look at Will

"Something is going on" She told him

"Whatever it is you need to stay calm." Will told her.

He had already thought the Sandy and Rossi were more than just friends

"Okay, I'm going to go meet her. We'll be back after lunch." JJ as she kissed him

"I love you." Will

"I love you too. Both of you" JJ smiling as she was leaving

/

"She knows something is going on." Sandy turning towards Dave

"So should I warn the locals to stay away?" Dave

"No, she's an adult." Sandy

"Who has a great punch and is a wicked shoot. I should go in hiding now." Dave laughing

"I'll call you in a little bit." Sandy walking out the door.

/

JJ was already to Mel's when Sandy arrived.

"Hey baby girl" Sandy smiling

"Mom" JJ stood up hugging her mom

They both sat back down

"Tell me what's going on with you. It feels like we haven't talk in forever." Sandy

"Not a lot besides work and Will and I both took two weeks off. We stayed home this week to fix up the house some. When you called we had just be talking about coming there for a couple days." JJ

"What did you guys do it the house?" Sandy asked

"Mostly painted, Will and Henry changed the cabinets in the kitchen." JJ laughing

"I hope you took pictures of that." Sandy

"Of course I did. What's going on with you?" JJ, wondering what lunch was really about

"Are you guys still trying?" Sandy asked, trying to wait on telling her about Dave

"We are not, not trying. I don't want to keep getting my hopes and be wrong." JJ

"It will happen when it's supposed to." Sandy, watching the waiter put down their food.

"Stop avoiding my question. What is going on?" JJ

Sandy took a deep breathe, hoping JJ was going to be okay with all this.

"Dave and I have been seeing each other for a couple of months now." Sandy

"As a couple" JJ

"Yes, it really didn't start out that way. But it has turned into more." Sandy watching JJ's face closely.

JJ didn't know what to say, she was trying to figure out how she felt.

"Jen, are you okay with this." Sandy asked

"Yeah, I think. I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time and I like Rossi. Are you happy?" JJ looking at her hands, she was starting to wonder what her dad would think.

"I am happy and you don't just like Dave, you love him. He was worried how you would feel and something is going through that head of yours because you won't look at me." Sandy

"I know that I am adult but I was wondering what you think dad would think." JJ looking at her mom.

"You done eating" Sandy

"Yeah" JJ

"Let's go for a walk, so that we can talk" Sandy

"Okay" JJ

Sandy paid the bill and walked outside with JJ

/

Across the street walking around the park

Sandy linked her arm in her youngest daughters arm. She was remembering when JJ was young anytime she had a problem JJ would ask Sandy to take a walk with her so that she could tell her mom all her problems.

"Is how your dad would feel the only thing you're worry about?" Sandy asked

"Your right I do love Dave so I don't want either of you to get hurt." JJ

"Do you remember when we first told you that your daddy was sick?" Sandy

"Yes, I was twelve" JJ

"We had told your brothers and you sister but couldn't find a way to tell you. One night daddy and I talked about all things we had wanted to do, all the things that we had done and what we wanted for our kids." Sandy

"Why not just tell me? What did you want for us?" JJ asked

"You were the last baby and were barely getting through the day after Niki. Neither of us thought your daddy was going to stay sick, so we tried to wait." Sandy trying to explain. "We wanted all of you to know that we loved you, for each of you to follow your dreams, and to find people who would love you as much as we did. We also wanted lots of grandchildren and for all of you to be happy. After we talked about all you guys, he told me that if something happened to him, he wanted me to find someone to be happy with." Sandy

"Daddy would like Rossi. They're a lot alike." JJ smiling

"I think you're right but I know that he would love the way Dave treats you. Jen, there is nothing wrong with you looking at Dave like a father. He has played that roll in your life the last couple of years." Sandy

JJ shook her head "Would dad be proud of me, mom?"

"He would baby, more than proud. You have made so much more of your life then either of us could imagine. You have Will and Henry, they love you and you're happy." Sandy stopping to hug Jen.

"Thank you" JJ

"Are you going to be okay with this?" Sandy

"Yes, I think a kind of already new." JJ

"Let's get going I want to see Henry and Will." Sandy

"Call Rossi and have him come over too" JJ smiling

"Okay, I'll meet you at the house." Sandy

/

"Sandy, should I be in hiding?" Dave

"No, she's okay. We talked a lot." Sandy answered him

"She was worried about what her dad would think." Dave

"Yeah, Jen was just too young when he passed. I think she worries about seeing you as a father figure." Sandy told him

"You really think she's going to be okay." Dave

"Yes, she invited you over to the house. I am getting ready to go that way." Sandy

"Okay, I'll meet you over there." Dave

/

JJ walked into her house

"Hey how was lunch?" Will

"Interesting" JJ

"What happened? Where's mom?" Will

"She's on her way here. She told me she's been dating Rossi for a couple of months." JJ

"We both kind of thought they were getting closer." Will

"I know but when she said it the only thing I could think about was my dad." JJ leaning against him

"I can see why you would." Will

"She told me he wanted her to find someone to be happy with and that he wanted all his kids happy." JJ

"You're happy" Will smirking

"Of course I am." JJ laughing

"Then your momma should be happy" Will

"I know. She seems happy with Rossi" JJ

"Good. I would want you to be happy." Will

"We are not talking about this." JJ, hating the idea of life without him

"Jen, I know that you don't want to talk about it. All I'm saying is that I want you to be happy always." Will as he gave her a hug

"I know I want the same thing for you." JJ wrapping her arms around him

"I'm going to go get Henry from Kate" Will

"Okay, did you take out anything for dinner" JJ

"Yes, chicken and steak" Will answered as he walked out the door.

/

Sandy pulled up to JJ's seeing Will and Henry walking from the neighbors as she was getting out of the car.

"Nana" Henry came running to her.

"Look how big you have gotten." Sandy picking up Henry

"Not baby anymore" Henry told her

"Well, then we are going to have to do big boys things this time." Sandy laughing

"Hi mom" Will

"Hey Will. You need to stop feeding this boy so much." Sandy as Rossi pulled up

"Oh that's on his momma. She's been cooking like her mom all week." Will laughing

"That's you" Henry told Sandy, making the adults laugh

"Hey Rossi, it's good to see you." Will

"You too ready to send your wife back to work" Rossi laughing

"Mommy stay here uncle Dave" Henry

"We better get back in the house before JJ comes looking for us." Will

/

JJ was on the phone when they walked in.

"I don't know. Why?" JJ looking at her mom as she put her fingers to her mouth

"_Jen, she would tell you. I want to know." Lauren_

"You do remember that you're older than me right. So why would I be the first to know." JJ

"_I am well aware that I am older then you, smartass. Mom doesn't tell you things that would hurt you first. Everything else she does." Lauren_

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't know anything." JJ

"_If I was in front of you I would know for sure that you are lying. She's in Virginia and if she's not with you then she's visiting someone." Lauren_

"Guess you'll never know for sure." JJ laughing

"_You're such a brat. I need to go back to work unlike some people I know." Lauren laughing_

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." JJ

"Who was on the phone?" Will

"Lauren" JJ rolling her eyes

"What does your sister want?" Sandy

"To know what is going on with you." JJ

"And you didn't tell her." Sandy

"No, it's fun to mess with her. She knows that I do know something, but not completely sure what it is?" JJ shrugging a little bit

"Kris will be next." Will

"That'll be even more fun" JJ smiling

"So, you mess with them all the time." Rossi

"Yeah, plus part of being the youngest, I learned all their tricks and turned them around on them." JJ

"So Morgan and Reid are just test subjects' Rossi laughing

"I hadn't thought about it like that but yeah" JJ

'Jen, you are not being mean to Morgan and Reid." Sandy

"No mom not at all" JJ trying not to laugh

Will and Rossi both started laughing.

"She never starts it I'll give her that much" Rossi


End file.
